Talk:Captain Futchure
The name of the NPC that starts this quest is Doctor Nauh. I have missed the opening of his quest but once you have the quest, he asks "So? Did you find my sweet wabbit? How is he doing? * Get in the lab The quest descriptions states: The Doctor Nauh lost his son in a lab filled iwth wild and terrible creatures. You must find him and make sure that he's still alive! Objectives * Talk to Bugsbu Nauh Rewards 30000 xp TailshornsHalos 00:32, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :You seem to be confusing this quest with The Hidden Son...--Lirielle 02:45, 4 October 2007 (UTC) It would seem that way but Captain Futchure is not at -55, 4 but Doctor Nauh is at this location. I don't know where Captain Futchure is but he is not at this location. TailshornsHalos 15:18, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :OK. Thanks for letting us now about the incorrect coords. We'll try to find out. --Lirielle 15:57, 4 October 2007 (UTC) I have found Captain Futchure at -55, -4 in the ship downstairs and back a couple of rooms. He is a Sram that guards a dungeon. His talk is: Hi adventurer! Let me welcome you on what's left of my arch! Well, I used to be the captain of this arch and transport goods on this secret island for Otomai and his disciples. This arch especially transported different creatures from Amakna to Otomai's Island. * Continue the discussion Otomai wanted to bring a couple of each creature he came across on this island. Then he wanted to breed or even cross-breed them, and study the evolution of the hybrid he created. But to carry out such experiences, he needed large quantities of alchemy equipments and food for his creatures. That's why I regularly traveled to this island. Since sea cartography can be extremely vague, we sometimes made a few improvised detours on Moon Island or the Castaways' Island and stop over. * Continue the discussion Once day while we were stopping on Moon Island, vile pirates hid in our arch's hold. They attacked as soon as we arrived on this island. They left the holds in the middle of the night, and killes almost all my crew. They took control of my ship but their captain confuseed his right and his left... So they miserably beached in this peat bog, and decided to settle here for the rest of their lives. * Continue the discussion A good captain should never leave his ship and I hope that one day I'll be able to return my girl to the sea! I'm doing my best to resist these pirates but their number always prevented me from gaining the upper hand. To do this, we would need to defeat their captain, known as Gourlo the Terrible. But I don't let just anyone confront him. You must prove yourself worthy of it. That's why I ask all adventurers who wish to confront Gourlo to show me the appropriate key to enter the arch. * End dialogue. (without key) TailshornsHalos 16:46, 11 October 2007 (UTC)